The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display apparatus capable of forming a three-dimensional image by binocular parallax.
Recently, a three-dimensional image display apparatus is attracting lots of attention for showing two or more images having parallax on a screen or the like and causing an observer to feel as if an object exists in three dimensions. Until now, in projecting a three-dimensional image, a method of using two liquid crystal projectors or the like has been generally performed. Recently, projection of a three-dimensional image using one liquid crystal projector or the like is becoming popular. At this time, usually an observer wears a pair of liquid crystal shutter glasses, and light of a left-eye image enters into the left eye and light of a right-eye image enters into the right eye by switching of a liquid crystal shutter, so that a three-dimensional image can be observed.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-31523) discloses a three-dimensional image display apparatus which can suppress crosstalk generated when a frame frequency is increased, by controlling switching timing of liquid crystal shutter glasses.
Meanwhile, the cause of crosstalk generation in three-dimensional image projection is not only on the side of the liquid crystal shutter but also on the side of the three-dimensional image display apparatus. Specifically, when a liquid crystal display apparatus is used as the three-dimensional image display apparatus, it is required to efficiently reduce crosstalk caused by a response characteristic of a liquid crystal display element.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in view of such a situation, and aims to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus which can reduce crosstalk when a three-dimensional image is displayed by one liquid crystal projector.